


Alternative Caryl meeting.

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl?, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun, initially a one shot, we'll see if it develops</p><p>Would Daryl and Carol get close if they met at a different time during the Apocolypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Caryl meeting.

The door creaked gently and he held his breath, held still.

No other sound could be heard, so he pushed forward. The room was dark, cold, he raised his crossbow to his face and swung his body around, scanning the room.

His movements are aggressive, fast. His breath comes in fast hitches. He is tired, hungry, he's been running for days. For all he knows he is the only person left. Happy the room is clear he lowers his bow and concentrates on steadying his breathing.

Then the unmistakable feel of cold hard steel against his temple. It's not the first time a gun has been held to his head. It probably won't be the last.

He considers throwing his head back, headbutting the bearer of the firearm, but something stops him. 

 

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my House" Her voice is harsh, mean, but quiet. A kind woman who has really had enough of this shit now. He's dumbstruck. He hasn't seen another person, a real live person, in months. He drops his crossbow and raises his hands. 

"jus' lookin for somewhere to stay the night" he says, his voice loud in the silence, louder than hers, louder than is safe in this new world. He is scared. for the first time in a long time he is petrified. Being alone, being in this crazy situation where the dead are alive and the living just run, has weakened him. The simple fact that other people _are_ alive makes him want to cry. He hates being alone, scared, running. He's lost everything he had, if that was anything at all.

"You can't stay here" She says, pushing the gun into his head harder. "No room." He motions to get up and she jumps back, pointing the gun directly at his face as he turns to her, arms still high. He hears the unmistakable click of the safety  being taken off.

"K, jus' gettin' up, I'll go" He looked at her for the first time. a petite little thing with short silver hair in curls like a halo around her head. Her face is bruised on one side, an eye puffed almost closed. He looks at her steely cold good eye and sighs.


End file.
